


Warmth

by kalypsobean



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits feel the cold much more than Dwarves do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> An [insmallpackages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/) gift for 'fic or any kind of fanart for the hobbit. any of these pairings- nori/bilbo, thorin/ori, dwalin/thorin/bilbo, thorin/bofur, thorin/bofur/bilbo, bofur/bilbo, thorin/fili thorin/kili, fili/bilbo, kili/bilbo fili/kili/bilbo. here's some prompts to get you started: making out/having sex at a holiday party, watching the snow fall, blue lips, body heat & making an important journey during wintertime'

The Hobbit appeared unused to the cold; though there is not much in the way of snow, so early, the air was quite cool and the breeze had an icy edge that Dwalin could feel across the back of his head. 

"We camp here tonight," Thorin said, when they reached a clearing and it was far too dark to see between the trees. Fili and Kili went ahead as scouts, Bifur cooked and Nori and Ori watched the ponies. Bilbo spread out a blanket which he had kept neatly folded under the flap of his pack, and Dwalin watches as he set it down, pushed it as close to the fire as he dared, walked around it and straightened invisible crinkles, sat down, stood up, and repeated the process.

"You'll need more than that tonight, laddie," Balin said. Bilbo glanced up and looked as if he were about to say something, but had chosen not to. But when Dwalin moved closer, ready to get the first bowl of stew before Bombur ate it all, he heard Bilbo muttering just quietly enough that his voice didn't carry. 

"As if I could have brought more bedding, and still been able to carry it. Aunt Flora's knitted blanket, yes, and my own lovely feather pillow, and a good solid quilt, nice and warm..."

Dwalin shook his head and carried on. Bifur's stew was not to be missed.

 

Balin proved right, and as the fire burned low, the chattering of Bilbo's teeth became a distraction for Dwalin, to the point where he could not sleep at all. He did not necessarily need it, sleep that is, but it would be nice to rest and keep his strength for when it would truly be needed rather than enduring now and tiring at a more critical point in the quest. He could not complain about the cold, for as a Dwarf he was built for extremes; he had fat enough that he did not feel it so easily, and his beard kept him warm even when his armour was lacking. Bilbo had no such amenities; he was built as thin as a rail, not an ounce of fat on him, and he did not have armour to do what his second-best vest did not in terms of shielding him from the worst of the elements. Dwalin sighed; it would not do if their burglar froze before he became useful, not at all.

The Hobbit, though, was asleep despite the awful noise he was making, and no amount of shaking could wake him. Thorin was disturbed, though, and sat up. 

"What is this?" he said.

"Burglar's half-froze," Dwalin replied, and shook Bilbo again. Thorin seemed rather unamused; his antipathy towards Bilbo was apparently not thawed by this new plight.

"Gandalf will have our heads if harm comes to him." Thorin put his arms out and Dwalin, used enough to communicating without words, picked Bilbo up, blanket and all, and put him in Thorin's arms. He then dragged his own pack over next to Thorin's and remade his own bed there; though further from the fire, it was well sheltered from the wind, and with the both of them, they would keep the Hobbit warm enough for the night.

 

Thorin did not close his eyes until Bilbo's face had lost its slight hint of blue, and Dwalin, though he did not keep watch, would be safe in betting his axe that Thorin did not sleep that night. Indeed, he was gone when Bilbo woke, and Dwalin saw that only his spare blanket remained from Thorin's pack. He passed it to Bilbo and packed his own bedding without a word; there was nothing to say, and Thorin would not say it if there was.

Bilbo seemed to understand, and instead complained about the ponies for half the morning, even though he was feeding them snacks when he thought nobody saw.


End file.
